


Gravity

by folc4evernaday



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folc4evernaday/pseuds/folc4evernaday
Summary: Clark plans a surprise date for Lois. A Valentine's Day fic.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought it'd be appropriate to have a date fic for Valentine's Day. This is pure fluff. No plot whatsoever. I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> FDK appreciated as always.

“This is insane.” Lois Lane said staring back at the mocha brown eyes that squinted back at her in laughter. It really wasn’t fair that he could look at her like that and make her insides melt. It really wasn’t fair that he could smile at her like that and...  
  
“Oh, come on,” Clark chided, helping her to her feet. “Since when does Lois Lane back away from a challenge?”   
  
She fought the urge to remind him there was no challenge here other than the fact she didn’t know how to skate in rollerblades. She hadn’t put on a pair since high school and right now she felt ridiculous. “Everyone’s staring.” She said, looking at the passersby that she could swear were watching her struggle to balance herself on the inline skates. This was ridiculous.  
  
“No one is staring.” Clark chuckled, tugging her with him onto the sidewalk trail.   
  
“You do remember the whole zero balance thing, right?” Lois smirked at him, reminding him of the times she’d failed in her battle against gravity and taken him out time and time again over the last two years of their partnership. “Gravity and I are not friends after that last fall.”  
  
“Gravity, huh?” He grinned back at her, pulling her toward him as he slowly skated back toward the clearing ahead.   
  
She glanced around the park where the crowd was beginning to disperse from earlier when they’d arrived. When Clark had arranged for her to meet him here at the park for their date she’d never pictured the evening being spent in rollerblades.   
  
He leaned in to capture her lips with his and the familiar flutter twinged as she felt his breath against hers. “Come on, maybe you can show gravity a thing or two.”   
  
~ The End


End file.
